Conventional structures of secondary battery such as lithium rechargeable battery, Ni—H rechargeable battery, lithium polymer rechargeable battery all adopt sealed housings with metal packaging so as to seal the material that forms said rechargeable batteries, such as cathode, anode, separator, electrolyte, etc., inside the metal housing closely.
It's obvious that the conventional structure of a secondary battery can't adopt a PCB process to manufacture the secondary battery. Therefore the inventors invent a kind of secondary battery that can be manufactured by a PCB process.